In developing, manufacturing, and testing today's products, high demands are placed on the technologies used to achieve the desired manufacturing accuracy. Products of this type for which the demands on production accuracy are very high include, for example, turbine engines. In particular in the area of manufacturing and testing technology, the positionability of tools or measuring instruments, for example, X-ray diffractometers, with respect to the components is of decisive importance. To achieve high product quality and make manufacturing processes cost-effective, the synchronization of working means displaceable in different manners in an operation is important in particular. It is achieved by determining time intervals, distances, and angles between and during the actions of the particular displaceable working means.
In the cooperation of different working means, the synchronization of the angles between these two working means (angle synchronization) is of particular importance. Typical six-axis robots for controlling working means in production achieve an absolute accuracy of ±0.5 mm in their own coordinate systems when moving to a point, and an angular accuracy of ±0.03°. This accuracy was previously impossible to achieve in spatial synchronization of multiple robots, since the robots' own coordinate systems are difficult to adjust to each other. When highly accurate movements of two robots are required by the manufacturing technology, typically a chain of movements is implemented via a stationary transfer point. This, however, requires time and, in the case of direct cooperation of two working means, for example, in the case of radiation emitters and receivers adjusted to each other, cannot be achieved using robots. Therefore, highly accurate production and measuring systems are usually constructed from fixed linear and rotary axes. Systems having such a conventional structure are, however, less flexible and require more complex maintenance than robot-controlled systems.